Tales of Suspense Vol 1 49
, and Giant-Man and the Wasp) can be reached. Only Iron Man, as Tony Stark hears the summons. Feeling responsible for the Angel's madness, he resolves to make the young boy to come back to his senses. As the Angel flies over New York City, he figures that if he makes a big enough show, the Evil Mutants will attempt to contact him. He steals some sticks of dynamite from a demolition site and goes on a rampage, tossing them up in the sky, in the water, and near bridges. Although this doe not succeed in drawing out the Evil Mutants, it does attract the attention of Iron Man. Iron Man pursues the Angel through the sky, eventually coming to a stalemate. Iron Man then pulls the Angel down to the ground and tries to talk some sense into him. The Angel locks Iron Man inside a building and attempts to get away, but Iron Man tears the locked door down and continues to give chase. He spots the Angel standing atop a water tower, waiting for the Evil Mutants to show up, and puts into action a daring and risky plan. He hurtles towards the Angel and tackles him, knocking him off of the water tower. Not letting go, they race towards the sky, climbing further and further upward, until finally Iron Man’s jets run out of energy and he begins to fall. Iron Man reveals that he is gambling that the Angel is truly good and will not allow him to fall to his death. For many tense seconds, nothing happens. Then, at the last second, the Angel realizes that he doesn't want the armored Avenger to die, and swoops down to grab him just before he hits ground. This serves to snap him back to reality, reversing the corruptive effects that radiation had on his mind. Afterwards, Iron Man explains to the Angel that his personality was affected by radiation from the atomic explosion. The X-Men arrive on the scene, having observed the battle, and thank Iron Man for saving their teammate from his evil self. | StoryTitle2 = The Saga of the Sneepers | Synopsis2 = The extraterrestrial known as the Sneeper, hale from the Milky Way planet of Sneep. They were initially far more advanced than the humans of earth. As a people they developed spaceflight early on and used to invade and conquer several unnamed planets. While for their next target they discovered a small blue planet called Earth. It was too far from their planets to be reached easily, but due to the interesting life forms their, they decided to keep it under surveillance anyway. At first humanity was technologically and culturally primitive compared to the space-faring Sneepers. The cavemen were deemed beneath the Sneeper's consideration and they continued to monitor them for amusement. The rise of Empires such a Rome alerted them to humanity’s capacity of advancement and conquest. Next stage was the Renaissance which alerted the Sneepers to the existence of human creativity. The Industrial Revolution had them shocked at the speed of which humanity could progress. The Sneepers as a people developed at a much slower rate taking twice as long as humanity had to reach this point in development. They started worry that the humans one day might take control of their portion of galaxy. When humans discovered flight, the Sneepers figured rockets and space flight would be the next step. The Sneepers developed super weapons to be ready for a possible military conflict with Earth. The humans then developed nuclear technology that quickly surpassed their own methods of energy production. The Sneepers waited for the next step in the human’s development, they were happy to see humans threaten one another with their nuclear weapons. By the 1960s, the arms race and conflicts in Cuba and Vietnam, riots and strikes managed to persuade that it’s only a matter of time before the humans would destroy themselves. They decided to their violent plans against Earth, waiting to see the humans destined self-destruction. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * ** *** **** **** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Other alien species Locations: * Sneep * Earth * Other planets | Notes = * On Page 4, in the bottom right hand corner, in the yellow box, instead of saying Antony Stark it mistakenly says Anthony Blake. *Iron Man, the Hulk and Thor last appeared in ''Avengers'' #3; They appears next in ''Journey into Mystery'' #101. *Hank Pym and the Wasp last appeared in ''Avengers'' #3; they appears next in ''Tales to Astonish'' #51. *The Angel and the X-Men last appeared in ''Avengers'' #3; They appears next in ''X-Men'' #3. *Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts last appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #48; they appear next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #50. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Iron Man #1 * Giant-Size Iron Man #1 * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor